Not So 'Little'-Little Sammy
by Samstruck
Summary: Sequel to 'Little Sammy' Little Sammy was so much more fun and was a complete sweetheart but this physically de-aged Sam was no fun at all. Everyday, getting up was challenge and facing the day with a whiny half-adult Sam was no easy. Life seemed like a big adventure...until the rain stopped the parade. But sometimes, the rains aren't so bad either...
1. Chapter 1

Not So 'Little'-Little Sammy.

_Disclaimer: Sam, Dean and Supernatural belong to the overlord Kripke! Though I'd love to steal 'em!_

_Physically De-aged Sam-5years_

_Sam-27years old_

_Dean-31years old_

"_DEAN! WHY AM I STUCK IN A KID'S BODY? I'M 27, NOT 5! WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?!..."_

So that, was two days ago. Since then 2 boxes of Tylenol vanished like they were mere candy. And the two adult men, well at least the ones who looked adult to the world suffered from insomnia, headache [hence the Tylenol] and you can say all other stress related problems. And the reason for all this mess was one very little young man.

Little…no, Not so 'little'-little Sammy.

And today was no different, in fact today was the worst of all!

"DEAN!" came the very un-manly screech from the bed beside his.

This had been his wake up call every day since the spell messed things up even more. And it wasn't a pleasant way to start the day.

"WHAT IS IT NOW!?" he barked from his pillow. He was getting tired of this. Little Sammy was so much more fun and was a complete sweetheart but this physically de-aged Sam was no fun at all. In fact he didn't seem to understand the prospect of peace and co-operation either. He was prissy, whiny, stubborn and pouty!

"I have to go to the bathroom…." Replied Sam.

"Ugh! Can't you hold it?" he retorted.

"No, Dean! Cause this stupid body doesn't listen to me!" screamed Sam.

Dean chuckled at that. Of course his body wouldn't listen to him. Who would like to listen to a pansy?

"What?" scowled Sam as he heard Dean chuckle.

"Nothing. Just that even your body won't listen to your whiny self" he said and snorted out a laugh.

"Hardy har har. Now get me down!" said Sam, the scowl stuck on his face.

"Geez! Okay, princess!" said Dean as he scrambled off his bed and helped Sam off his.

Sam ran off to the bathroom as soon as his feet touch the ground and slammed the door.

Dean sighed and thanked Bobby internally for getting a step stool so that Sam could take care of his business on his own.

He shuddered when he thought about the bitch fit he'd throw otherwise.

"I'm going to be down with Bobby!" he screamed from the other side of the door and ran down before he could get a reply.

A few minutes later, Sam came down the stairs, huffing and puffing with irritation.

He tried to get on the chair but his current size didn't allow him to. He glared at Dean who just took his plate and sat down on a chair.

He continued glaring at him and Dean just moaned at the taste of omelets with ham and cheese.

"Bobby, these are great" he said around a mouthful and grinned at Sam.

Sam gave him a dirty look and went over to Bobby.

"Hey, Bobby. Help me up on the chair please?" he asked turning on his puppy-dog-eyes to a maximum.

Bobby sighed and lifted him up into his booster seat. He set a plate in front of him and dug into his own.

Sam scowled at the two of them and ate up.

Bobby and Dean ignored Sam's tantrums all day long but eventually Sam's voice grew hoarse from all his screeching and he was dry couching.

That's when their resolve broke and they caved in. They stopped ignoring him and after drinking a spoonful of couch syrup, Sam was out like light.

After putting him down for the night Bobby and Dean sat with bottles of beer each and wondered how they'd deal with the new and improved version of little Sammy.

"What do we do, Bobby?" asked Dean and took a sip from his bottle.

"First, we got to get him to stop moaning and bitching. He is a ray of sunshine all the time. Then, we figure out step two" replied Bobby.

Dean chugged the rest of the beer and placed the empty bottle on the table.

"Me no likey!" he said and dropped his head into his hands.

_TBC…_

_Finally, I present to you the sequel of 'Little Sammy'!_

_You guys were real darlings with 'Little Sammy' so don't stop now!_

_I know this isn't that good cause my hands are kinda throbbing after typing the whole day for various stuff so spare me!_

_Reviews=Love!_

_~Samstruck_


	2. Chapter 2

Not So 'Little'-Little Sammy.

_Disclaimer: Sam, Dean and Supernatural belong to the overlord Kripke! Though I'd love to steal 'em!_

_Physically De-aged Sam-5years_

Sam-27years old

_Dean-31years old_

Chapter- 2

That night Dean slept on the couch. He wasn't up for jolting awake in the morning again. It was unpleasant enough for two days and a third would mean World War III.

Sam woke up that morning in a relatively better mood. As soon as he woke up his gaze fell upon Dean's bed and he was puzzled to find it just the way it was on the previous day…unoccupied and neatly made.

"Dean…" he tried calling but when he received no reply he shrugged and jumped down.

After bathing his tiny body Sam dressed himself in kid sized denims and a Scooby Doo t-shirt. He smiled when he saw it. It reminded him of the time when he wanted such stuff when they were kid but he had always refrained from asking as they were never in a position to spend money on such luxuries.

All of a sudden his mind flashed images of himself when he was a kid and….an adult Dean…

"_Hey Sammy, why don't we take two Scooby Doo ones instead of these plain ones huh?" asked Dean trying to get a reaction out of Sam. _

"_No thanks Dean. I like the plain ones better. Besides we should not waste dad's money on stupid stuff. It's all the same" replied Sam. _

"_You know what Sammy, I like these Scooby Doo ones and dad said you could buy whatever you wanted so what do you say we buy them?" asked Dean. _

_Sam looked hesitantly at him for a moment but then a small dimpled smile broke out on his face…_

He shook himself after the end of the memory. He guessed it as a memory from the time he was physically as well as mentally regressed. He smiled when he thought of Dean buying him the t-shirt. Dean always tried to give him everything he wanted…uncaring of whether the amount of money they had with them would be enough for to scrape through…even when they were little and that was what made Dean so special…because even if the way they lived was hard and rough he gave him everything he could to make him happy…he made his life happy…really happy.

But his smile turned to a frown when he thought of how he treated him these two days.

Dean must've been panicked too, not just him but he had lashed out at him and Bobby. He sighed and vowed to apologize to the two of them that day.

He quickly tugged the t-shirt on and ran down the stairs.

He treaded on his tip-toes when he saw Dean asleep on the couch and without waking him, made his way into the kitchen.

As expected Bobby was there, brewing the first batch of coffee for the day.

"Morning, Bobby" he said as he entered the kitchen.

"Morning, Sam" said Bobby as he poured himself a cup of scalding hot coffee.

Sam tried to hoist himself up on the kitchen counter as he had to strain his neck to speak to Bobby and Dean but after many failed independent attempts Bobby lifted him onto it.

"Thanks Bobby" Sam said, blushing crimson.

"No problem. What are you doing up so early anyways?" asked Bobby.

"I don't know…couldn't sleep, I guess" said Sam shrugging and swinging his legs.

He eyed the coffee critically, debating whether to have a cup or not. He chose the former and reached out to pour himself a cup only to be stopped by Bobby.

"Nuh-uh Sam. That's not a good idea. Coffee makes kids hyper active! And even though you're an adult, your still in a kid's body…have some milk instead" said Bobby, pouring the milk into the glass.

Sam scrunched his face up but took it anyway. He took a sip and immediately reached for sugar.

He poured a couple spoonfuls, mixed them and gulped all the milk in a few seconds.

He burped and placed the empty glass on the counter.

"Thanks Bobby" he said, wiping the moustache.

They sat there like that for a few minutes, both lost in their own thoughts until Sam broke the silence.

"Listen, Bobby. I wanted to apologize for my behavior these last few days… I shouldn't have been so grumpy. 'm sorry" said Sam eyeing Bobby from beneath his chocolate brown bangs.

"It's okay. Sam. We understand. It must've freaked you out to find yourself to be a scrawny kid again" said Bobby grinning at him.

"Thanks Bobby" said Sam giving him a full dimpled smile.

When Bobby was about to start preparing breakfast Sam got off the counter with his help.

He took a few steps towards the den until he went crashing head first into the kitchen island.

He fell back on his butt and gazed around, dazed and confused.

"Ok, 'm up!" came the groggy, sleep scratched voice from the couch, immediately after the crash.

Dean looked around with sleepy eyes for the source of the sound and found him on the kitchen floor with a growing bump on his head.

"Ow" said Sam as he swayed on the spot where he fell.

That broke the two men out of their trance and they rushed to help Sam. Dean knelt down in front of Sam who looked spooked and examined his head. There was a goose egg on his head which was an angry red.

"What happened? How the hell did you fall?" asked Dean grabbing the wet rag that Bobby gave.

"Uh…I miscalculated my steps?" said Sam doubtfully.

"You what?" asked Dean as he pressed the cloth to Sam's head.

"What? I forgot that I wasn't six and a half feet anymore!" said Sam and hissed when Dean switched the wet rag for a pack of ice and placed it on his head.

"Yeah, Sasquatch! Real nice! And as a result you got yourself a nice goose egg on your head! Plus, you'll have the mother-of-all headaches especially since your midget-100 now!" said Dean as he lifted Sam up and carried him to the couch.

"Ouch! Sorry!" said Sam, wincing at the splitting headache that struck him, while being moved.

"Sorry for what?" asked Dean, keeping the ice pack pressed to Sam's goose egg.

"For everything? For giving you crap these few days and for falling…" said Sam.

Dean smacked him in the back of his head and when Sam yelped with pain he mumbled an apology. "Sorry" he said "And no need to apologize! I knew your girly self will throw a fit and I have had worse, so no apologies. Besides, for falling and hurting your head…apologize to yourself, not me"

Bobby quickly handed Dean a children's Tylenol pill and water.

"Did he eat something?" asked Dean as he knew the pills will have a bad effect if taken with an empty stomach.

"He had a big glass of milk, so it's okay" said Bobby.

Dean made Sam take the pill and down the whole glass of water.

He pulled Sam against his side and at first Sam protested but after a while he burrowed in his side and fell asleep.

Dean pulled him close and snorted when he thought of Sam's reaction when he finds himself snuggled against Dean side.

He put the warm blanket around Sam's little body and sighed.

What a great start to the day!

_TBC…_

_Sorry for the late update guys! I was pretty strung out waiting for the premier and HOLY CRAP what an epic start to the season! Loved it to bits and pieces! _

_Anyways thanks for the lovely reviews! _

_Reviews=Love!_

_~Samstruck_


	3. Chapter 3

Not So 'Little'-Little Sammy.

_Disclaimer: Sam, Dean and Supernatural belong to the overlord Kripke! Though I'd love to steal 'em!_

_Physically De-aged Sam-5years_

Sam-27years old

_Dean-31years old_

Chapter- 3

When Sam woke up an hour later he found himself snuggled into something warm. He scrunched his nose up and when he looked up he came face to face with Dean's grinning mug.

"Girl!" said Dean, poked him in the rib and jumped away.

"Knew you were a girl!" Dean said and ran into the kitchen.

"Idiot!" grumbled Sam and followed him in.

He got settled in his high chair with Bobby's help and dug into his breakfast.

"How're you feeling Sam?" asked Bobby as he took a seat adjacent to Dean's.

"Better, Bobby. It still stings a little but definitely better!" said Sam as he ate his breakfast.

Today's after-breakfast-chore was cleaning the house! Sam and Dean took the attic while Bobby settled for the library.

The two brothers ascended the stairs with their cleaning weapons in hand. Dean was manning a pail of water and a mop while Sam carried a backpack stuffed with all kinds of sponges and rugs which kept sliding off his slender shoulders.

They opened the attic door and coughed when a thick layer of dust blew into their nostrils. They pulled on their makeshift masks and geared up to give a complete makeover to Bobby's attic.

Cleaning…was harder than they thought. And it didn't help that Dean was the only adult in the right body.

His back popped, groaned and protested at the violent treatment it was getting due to the cleaning activities. And Sam…well Sam was about to cry from the abuse suffered by his small body due to vigorously scrubbing the floors clean a mere twenty minutes into the cleaning.

"Dean, I can't take this anymore! I don't think this place has been cleaned in over twenty years…hell, maybe longer!" cried Sam and collapsed on a box that was marked 'TOYS'.

For that he received a grunt from Dean who was slumped by the door.

He slid off the box when he read the label, curious to see what exactly was in the box. He removed the tape and opened the box. He gasped when he saw many of their toys from when they were little, in there. He upturned the box and sat next to the pile of toys with a wide smile on his face.

He grabbed his green army men set and pretended that they were blowing each other up, making war noises and screaming "ahhh, Die!" when a soldier went down.

Dean fondly watched from the doorframe as Sam, the 27 year old little brother of his, who was stuck in a kid's body played with toys.

Sam caught sight of the back of a familiar looking toy and pulled it towards him.

A big smile occupied his face when he saw that his guess was right.

"Dean!" he called and smiled up when he saw Dean come to a stop beside him.

"What is it, Sammy?" asked Dean, sitting next to his little brother and glancing over their toys in amusement.

"Remember your toy Mr. Fireyo? He was your favorite!" said Sam as he handed over a firetruck-with-a-face to Dean.

"Of course I do!" said Dean, beaming as he took the firetruck toy from Sam, "Hey! I'm Mr. Fireyo! I'm a hero and I'm here to rescue you!" said Dean, mimicking the toy's cheery voice.

The two boys erupted into fits of excited laughter and failed to notice the gruff hunter standing by the door, watching them with a warm heart.

Bobby smiled and turned away from the precious sight of his boys laughing…carefree….

And how he hoped for the happy moments to never seize…how he hoped for their laughter to ring though his house day and night…

…how he hoped…

_TBC…_

_*Groan* his story is going so crappy! !_

_Sorry for the late update guys! Writer's block is like a leech! _

_Anyways! Thanks for the ever-lovely reviews and response! _

_Reviews=Love!_

_~Samstruck_


	4. Chapter 4

Not So 'Little'-Little Sammy.

_Disclaimer: Sam, Dean and Supernatural belong to the overlord Kripke! Though I'd love to steal 'em!_

_Physically De-aged Sam-5years_

Sam-27years old

_Dean-31years old_

Chapter- 4

The next day was extremely sunny and lazy… laziest of all! The boys were sprawled out on the floor, sipping on some ice chips while Bobby frantically talked on the phone with some friend of his.

"Okay Simon, we'll check it out!" said Bobby and slammed the phone down.

Sam and Dean looked at him with droopy eyes and snorted at the heated look Bobby was throwing their way.

"Dean, we've got a problem…" said Bobby as he walked into the living room with his hands on his hips.

"What is it?" asked Dean disinterestedly, popping the last spoon of ice chips into his mouth.

"We need to take up a hunt. The situation is getting out of control and not a hunter I know is free to take up the job!" Bobby screamed at them. That jerked the lazy boys out of their heat filled haze.

"What? We can't go on a hunt! Not while Sam's still so tiny!" said Dean, receiving a glare from Sam at being called tiny.

Bobby sighed, "I know, Dean! But I can't do this hunt alone! I wish I could but it's too dangerous and I need back up!"

"I can take care of myself! Seriously guys, people are dying, you should go help!" intervened Sam.

Bobby and Dean laughed out loud at that and Sam just stood and watched them like they'd painted his face.

"Sorry Sammy but we don't want your 'unattended minor' butt to get into trouble when we're gone. Besides, you can't reach the dining chair properly, how do you expect yourself to make food when you can't even reach the counter?" asked Dean incredulously.

"Umm..." was all the reply he got.

"That's what I thought" said Dean.

"We could call Cas…" suggested Bobby

And both Bobby and Dean looked like they were going to consider it and then the horror of it dawned to Sam.

"No!" he screeched and winced at the baby voice of his.

"Why not?" asked the two older hunters, together.

"Cause it's Cas…" whined Sam, bowing his head to hide his eyes.

"Uh-huh, not good enough, kiddo. Dean, call Cas!" said Bobby as he plopped down on the couch and the boys scrambled up to sit next to him.

"Cas, we know you're playing with the ninja angels up there but we need you here so get your feathery butt down!" said Dean, closing one eye and peeking up with the other.

"See! Cas is busy! So he can't…" started Sam but trailed off when Castiel appeared in front of them with a gush of wind and flutter of his wings.

Dean smiled smugly and looked at Sam who was scowling up at him.

"You needed my assistance?" asked Cas, frowning when his eyes landed on Sam.

Sam smiled awkwardly and waved at Cas when he started scrutinizing him.

"Hi Cas" he said with a dimpled smile.

"Sam… how did you get so little?" Cas asked squinting at him.

"Witches curse… Can you fix it?!" he piped in with wide, pleading puppy eyes, hopeful that Castiel might be able to change him back.

Cas looked him up from head to toe, probably analyzing his so called 'condition' but then his expression turned to one of sympathy and Sam knew that Cas couldn't fix him.

"I am sorry, Sam but this isn't something I can fix." Said Cas with sincere regret in his voice.

"It's okay, Cas, we'll find something else…"  
said Sam, trying to hide his disappointment but without success.

Dean looked at Sam and felt his heart clench at the crestfallen look that marked his features and spoke up to break the tension that seemed to be building in the room.

"Okay, Cas the reason we called you is cause we need you to babysit Sam while Bobby and I take care of a hunt in…"

"New Hampshire" Bobby completed the sentence.

"Of course, I'll help in any way I can…" said Cas.

Sam pouted at the reply. He had expected Cas to refuse with the reason of his war with Raphael up in Heaven.

"Fantastic!" he grumbled and tromped into the room he shared with Dean slamming the door as hard as his five year old body could possibly slam.

"What did I do wrong?" asked Cas, puzzled at Sam's sudden outburst.

"Nothing, Cas. It's just Sammy being a little bitch" replied Dean.

"Oh. Okay then. You have some instructions for me, I believe?" asked Cas, occupying the seat that Sam vacated.

"Yeah. Just basic rules of how to take care of our little big man…"

An hour later, after laying down the babysitting rules and regulations in front of Cas and arguing with Bobby over whose car they'd take, Dean packed up Bobby's pickup truck alongside Bobby and drove away towards New Hampshire while Cas and Sam stood next to each other, rather awkwardly by the door.

When there was nothing but dust visible in the driveway Sam gave Cas a nervous smile and went back inside, followed closely by him.

"So, Sam… Do you need some snacks? Shall I make you something?" asked Cas.

"No thank you, Cas but I can make some on my own" said Sam as he trudged over to the refrigerator.

"But Dean told me not to let you make anything. He specifically told me to make food for you" protested Castiel as he walked behind Sam.

"It's okay, Cas. I can make a sandwich on my own! You can make all the other stuff that need the gas." Said Sam as he got out the bottle of milk and gathered all the ingredients required to make a sandwich.

"But Dean told me otherwise! He'll be angry at me if I don't follow his instructions!" replied Cas, having taken Dean's words as his gospel.

"Well Dean's not here!" protested Sam.

"But Dean…" started Cas again and Sam lost it.

"Okay fine! Make me a sandwich!" said Sam, annoyed by Castiel's constant 'but Dean'!

"That's a wise decision" Cas said and started making Sam a sandwich.

Sam sighed and took a huge gulp of milk. It was going to be a very frustrating two days…

TBC…

_Happy belated Halloween guys! And a Happy Diwali! _

_Like I said before, I won't be able to update as often as I used to but I'll try every chance I get!_

_Hope you guys liked this chapter!_

_Anyways! Thanks for the ever-lovely reviews and response! _

_Reviews=Love!_

_~Samstruck_


	5. Chapter 5

Not So 'Little'-Little Sammy.

_Disclaimer: Sam, Dean and Supernatural belong to the overlord Kripke! Though I'd love to steal 'em!_

_Physically De-aged Sam-5years_

Sam-27years old

_Dean-31years old_

Chapter- 5

"What would you like for dinner, Sam?" Cas asked as he tied the apron.

"Sandwiches will do, Cas" replied Sam.

"Sandwiches again? But Dean told me to make whatever you want!" he exaggerated.

"And I want sandwiches! That's what I told you!" Sam snapped, stopping the channel search on the television when a documentary on Egyptian pyramids caught his interest.

Castiel came to him again, confirming whether it was indeed sandwiches that he wanted and when he received a heated glare from Sam he apologized and started in on them.

Half an hour later when Sam bit into another delicious sandwich and moaned at the taste, Castiel smiled, proud of having pleased the youngest Winchester.

And Sam wasn't ashamed to admit that these were the best sandwiches he'd ever eaten… well, next to the ones Bobby made of course!

After devouring the rest of the sandwiches, Sam helped Cas clean the kitchen up and then the two of them settled on the ratty couch to watch another documentary, this one on the lion prides of the Sahara.

Midway through the documentary Sam started nodding off. His head lolled on the armrest of the couch and when Castiel saw this, he freaked…

"Sam! Dean told me that you shouldn't be allowed to sleep on the couch! He said that if you weren't in bed I shouldn't let you sleep!" and all he got was a half awake, sleep muddled, confused stare as his reply.

"We must get you to bed!" he quickly added, urging Sam off the couch, causing him to stumble all the way till the stairwell, closely tailed by him.

When they reached the base of the stairs, Sam looked at them, dazed and confused as to what he was supposed to be doing there. Sensing his confusion Cas quickly lifted Sam into his arms and carried him to his room up the stairs.

He could've easily flown in but he restrained, knowing that the flight won't be easy on a toddler. As soon as he was taken into Castiel's arms, Sam laid his head on the angel's shoulder and fell asleep. Cas put him down in his bed, tucked him in and put a bunch of pillows on either side to make sure he doesn't tumble to the floor in his sleep. He sat on Dean's bed and watched over him for a while. And when he was sure Sam was deep asleep, he went downstairs to the living room to watch the television and pass the time until Sam woke up.

Sam smiled in his sleep when memories of the time when he was mentally de-aged as well flowed into his mind in the form of dreams. The scene that flashed in his mind, of Dean and himself in the park, warmed his heart and made it burst with love for his big brother.

He jolted awake the next morning when a loud clang sounded from downstairs.

He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and jumped off the bed to start his morning.

After taking care of his morning chores, Sam ran down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Morning, Cas!" he said, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Good morning, Sam! Did you sleep well?" asked Cas as he flipped the first pancake on the iron skillet.

"Like a baby…" replied Sam with a big, cheesy grin.

He reached onto the counter and grabbed himself a glass of milk.

"I'm assumed you like pancakes. that's why I'm making them. Are you okay with that?" enquired Cas with a hint of doubt in his tone.

"Pancakes are awesome!" said Sam as he leaned on the counter, next to Cas, putting his doubts to a rest.

It was all peaceful for a minute… Somewhat like the silence before a storm. The plate that Castiel had fetched to stack the pancakes on was dangerously swaying right above Sam's head, half on the counter while the other half was hanging in air.

Cas flipped the pancake one last time on the iron and when he stacked it on the plate, that was all it required to lose its balance and crash onto Sam's head.

Castiel watched in horror as the plate hit Sam's head and shattered into pieces. And when Sam crumpled to the floor, boneless and limp, he grew confused.

He poked Sam several times, attempting to rouse him and trying to find out how a single plate knocked him unconscious.

That's when he noticed the goose egg on his forehead.

"Oh Sam, I'm so sorry" he apologized to the unconscious toddler, brushing off the shattered pieces of the plate and carrying him out to lay him down on the couch. He quickly pressed an ice pack to his head where a big purple bruise was forming.

He decided to give Sam an hour or two to wake up before he called Dean.

An hour and a half passed by uneventfully. With each passing minute that Sam spent unconscious, Castiel's worry grew.

Almost two hours after the incident, Sam showed signs of waking. It was just a small whimper at first and then it tuned into a groan. Castiel jumped at the sound and stood up. Sam's eyes fluttered open and his pain filled gaze fell upon Cas. And Cas smiled widely, relieved when he saw Sam awake. But then Sam's pained filled stare morphed into one of fear. He bolted upright and whimpered when red hot pain spiked in his head. He looked around frantically and tears welled in his eyes.

"Sam, I'm so sorry. Are you feeling alright?" asked Cas, swaying back and forth to catch Sam's eyes.

"Who-who are you Mister?" whispered Sam as he tried to sink into the couch cushions.

"What do you mean? I'm Castiel" he replied, squinting in confusion at Sam's peculiar behavior.

But that did nothing to decrease the fear in Sam's eyes. Tears spilled down his cheeks and sobs tore out. And before passing out again, he screamed…

"DEANIE!"….

_TBC…_

_And viola! Sam's mentally regressed again, as you all wanted! But this time it's more medical than witchy-supernatural! And a dash of hurt Sammy for two awesome gals who wanted it! _

_Hope you guys liked it! I'll update the other fic in a day or two! _

_Thanks for the ever-lovely reviews and response! _

_Reviews=Love!_

_~Samstruck_


End file.
